Fashion Crisis
by sQuIsHeDbRoCcOlLi
Summary: Tieria need a new pair of glasses, and nobody's going to stop Allelujah and Setsuna from making Lockon suffer throughout the whole trip. Everyone thinks pink looks good.


Title: Fashion Crisis  
Fandom: Gundam 00  
Genre: Humour; Friendship  
Characters: the Meisters - Lockon, Allelujah, Tieria, Setsuna; slight appearance of Veda

**WARNINGS: **OOCness; Humour; Extreme Crack; Laughing Fits; Epileptic Fits; and everything else that followsd

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 and anything else linked to it.

* * *

(1) Janken is scissors-paper-stone in Japan

* * *

A normal morning on Ptolemaios for Tieria Erde did not comprise of this.

Normally, his hair would be flat, Veda wouldn't be laughing at him, and he definitely would _not _have the remains of his glasses under his feet as the fuzzy room swirled around his head. With one hand desperately flattening his unusually static-ridden hair and the other picking pieces of spectacle out from his left foot, he never noticed the half-crazed shouts of Lockon from the other side of his bedroom door.

'God, Tieria Erde, open the door NOW!' silence. Then the door shook. 'Open up, or I'll call Miss Sumeragi to do it!'

As fate would have it, the latch broke from excessively enthusiastic bashing on Lockon's and Haro's part, swinging the door inwards on its hinges, conveniently smacking Tieria into the wall.

'Tieria? Are you there?' The tall man dressed in green glared viciously at the empty room.

'Shut up, close the door, and maybe give me a little air,' retorted the door.

Lockon edgily complied, revealing a rather squished Tieria with a twitching brow. The usually calm and composed Veda was now screaming hysterically with laughter, rolling on the floor of Tieria's mind in the most unladylike manner. 'I need a brain transplant. Quick,' he mumbled. 'Anyone wants Veda?'

Haro rolled lazily around on the floor, eyes flashing and ears flapping and random intervals, clearly relishing in someone else's suffering. The poor robot was sent flying towards the closed door when an unsettled Tieria kicked it. Alarmed, Lockon voiced that pressing question that had been asking itself over and over again. 'Where are your glasses? And what happened to your hair?'

'Shut up. Who are you?'

'...Lockon.'

'I may need new glasses,' the purple-haired youth announced with finality, marching purposefully towards the door.

'Ah, Tieria, the door isn't ope-'

'Ouch.'

* * *

Lockon ran a hand through his hair. 'Why did they _all_ have to come?' he grumbled. He glanced around the modern shopping centre, Firstly, there was a rather blind Tieria being steered into pillars by Allelujah, and then there was Setsuna wandering aimlessly in the wrong direction half the time.

He darted into an electronics shop to grab the kid by the hair, coming out only to find a heap of Tieria and one cackling Allelujah. 'Stop it! The escalator is that way! Setsuna, that's for females! Don't go in! Allelujah that's illegal, and where's Tieria?'

There was a crash.

'Augh!' Lockon grabbed a random body part of each of the three other meisters and forcefully dragged them towards the upper floors. Storming into the optician's, he thrust Tieria towards the glass-topped counter. 'He's yours,' he declared.

'No he's not. Would you like me to call the information counter for you?' the lady replied politely. 'We could make an announcement.'

'No! I meant, do an eye check, whatever else you do to people who need eyewear, get him a pair of whatever he needs, and tell me whether or not I can afford it! Setsuna! What do you think you're doing?'

'No, look!' the youngest of the group was seated in front of a large white box with his chin in a bracket. 'There's a picture of a house in there! And if you turn the knob thing over there, its gets fuzzy!' He happily twisted the little black knob.

An enthusiastic Allelujah rushed forward. 'Where? Can I see? Oooooh, that's cool...'

The poor lady got up from her seat. 'If you...boys, don't mind, it's his turn,' she pulled Tieria forward. Allelujah and Setsuna quickly vacated the seat, turning to open the door behind the counter without missing a beat.

Lockon had smashed his head into the wall and held it there.

'Hey, it's dark in here! And there's one pretty cool armchair here too. I wonder what this does...Oh. That's cool.'

'Put this on, see what it does.'

'The letters fuzz up. What else can we do?'

'We can put another one in! Let's try.'

'Hey, if you press the button here, the letters change size!'

The door crashed open. 'OUT,' said the insufferable attendant currently on shift for the shop.

After twenty suffocatingly boring minutes of watching the closed door, they emerged and the still rather nameless lady told Tieria to pick a spectacle frame. He stared wordlessly at the fuzz of colours on the table when Allelujah sprang to the "rescue", or doom, as Lockon predicted. 'Take this one,' he suggested all too happily. 'It matches your hair.'

'Yellow does _not_ go with purple,' Setsuna deadpanned from the other side of the table. 'Take these fully-framed ones. Thick rims and everything, very retro,' he continued. 'Black would be nice.'

Lockon deepened the dent in the wall.

Meanwhile, the argument continued. 'Black? Are you mad? I think bright colours like this,' he waved a thick frame the colour of Haro in the air, 'would be better. Who knows, Veda may even appreciate it.'

Tieria cringed.

'Look! These have tinted pieces of glass in them!'

Lockon sighed. 'Allelujah, those are sunglasses.'

'Oh. Then these,' he fished another brightly-coloured frame from the table, 'would look good.'

'Well?' the attendant asked in as patient a tone as she could muster.

Setsuna and Allelujah glared at each other while Lockon glared at them. Tieria stared aimlessly out the window.

'We'll settle this with Janken (1).' Setsuna concluded.

'No,' interjected Lockon. 'We'll settle this with _me_.' with that, he thrust his hand randomly onto the table, grabbing the first frame he found. 'We'll go with this one, miss,'

Allelujah and Setsuna dejectedly placed the spectacle frames back in place.

_------------------_  
_one week later  
------------------_

An irritable Tieria hit the table with his fist. 'Tell Veda to shut up.'

'What's she saying?' Allelujah tipped his cup towards his throat.

'She says pink is nice.'

'She's right, and so is Lockon.'

'About what?'

'Pink looks good on you. Aren't you glad we let him pick your new glasses?'

* * *

**owari**


End file.
